undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vauseman/Nostalgia Sunday -- OG Paradise Lost
Apparently some people want to read the original Paradise Lost so here are a few issues hehe: ISSUE 1: "Jack, we haven't found any food for days. What are we gonna do?" "I'll figure it out," Jack says to his sister.. "Just give me time." I hope I'll figure it out, Jack thinks. They've been on the road for 2 months since the outbreak started: Jack, his little sister Anna, his daughter Emily, and Anna's boyfriend Felix. Food has been the main priority, but anything that's edible is extremely scarce. "But, we're going to starv-" Anna starts. "I said I'll figure it out, alright?" Jack says with an edge to his voice. "Hey, keep it down," Felix whispers. "Emily's sleeping." At that, Emily stirs in the backseat, rubbing her eyes. "Well, not anymore..." "Good morning, sleepyhead," Jack says affectionately to his daughter, looking at her through the truck's rearview mirror. "Had a nice nap?" "I guess..." Emily says sleepily. "I'm hungry." Jack clenches his jaw at this. "I know. We all are. But there's just not enough food to go around. You understand?" Jack hates saying no to his daughter, especially in desperate times like this. He wants the best for her, but he feels like he's failing her. Thinking about this leaves an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He knows what will happen to all of them if he doesn't find shelter or food soon. "Yeah, I understand," the 7-year-old says dejectedly. "It's getting dark," Anna observes. "Are we sleeping in the truck again?" Jack looks with disgust at the few undead roaming along the side of the deserted road. These damn things are the reason we're in this mess, he thinks to himself. "I don't know," Jack replies. "Let's drive for a little while longer and see what happens." After driving for another hour, they stumble upon a small lone cabin. "Felix, get your weapons from the truck," Jack orders. "We need to clear out any biters that could be inside." "You got it," Felix replies. He hurries around the truck and pops open the trunk. "Anna, stay in the car with Emily. Don't let her see." "Of course. Come on, Em. They'll be done soon." Felix silently closes the trunk after receiving the necessary weapons: a hatchet, a crowbar, and a baseball bat. He hands Jack the hatchet; he keeps the baseball bat and rusty crowbar for himself. Jack pats his holster holding his pistol, making sure it was there. This has become a habit for him now. He always needs his gun in case anything goes south, and that could happen at anytime now. "You ready?" Jack asks Felix. "Not really. But let's go." The two walk the 30 yards to the cabin. It was small; it couldn't be more than one room. The wooden panels that made up the walls were falling off. The two windows were boarded up tight. Jack and Felix silently stand near the door. "You hear anything?" Felix whispers. "Nah. You?" Jack asks. Felix shakes his head. Jack grips the handle of his hatchet and takes a deep breath. He locks eyes with Felix and gives a slight nod of his head. Felix tentatively reaches for the doorknob and slowly opens the door. Jack steps in first, surveying the small room. An unmade bed stands along the left wall. Next to it is a nightstand with a broken picture frame. Along the right wall is an older model television, and above it are some shelves with more pictures. Towards the back of the cabin is a turned over table and scattered chairs, along with a fridge, stove, and microwave. Your standard kitchen. Nothing looks dangerous to Jack, so he takes some more hesitant steps into the cabin. He turns to Felix, who is still standing by the door, and gestures for him to come in. "Jesus Christ. It fucking stinks," Felix whispers. Jack shoots him a glare and puts a finger to his lips. Jack bends down and looks under the sagging queen-sized bed. Nothing. He gets up and points Felix to the only door in the cabin besides the front door. It could have been a closet, but Jack wasn't sure. They slowly approach the door and listen for any noises. Silence. Jack reaches for the handle, hatchet to the ready, and flings open the door. "Jesus," Jack mutters Two corpses, a man and a woman, are huddled together in the tiny closet. Both had been shot in the temple. Felix covers his mouth and nose with his shirt. "God, that's horrible. Do we get rid of them?" he asks, his voice muffled by his shirt. "We have to. The smell's too bad. Here, help me lift them before we bring Anna and Emily in here." Jack grabs the man's legs first and pulls him out of the closet. He and Felix lift the man and carry him through the front door. They carry him around to the back of the cabin and lay him on the grass. They do the same to the dead woman. "We're done here. Go get the girls,"Jack orders Felix. Felix hurriedly jogs back to the truck ISSUE 2: Anna, Emily, and Felix join Jack in the cabin carrying blankets, pillows, and the little food they had acquired: a two-pack of poptarts, two granola bars, and several bags of fruit snacks. Hardly nutritious. "How do you like your new home, guys?" Jack asks with mock enthusiasm. "It's not much," Anna replies. "But better than that cramped truck." The group attempts to fix up the interior of the cabin as best as they can. They pick up the garbage from the floor, pick up the knocked over tables and chairs, and make up the bed. "All right," Jack says rubbing his hands together. "Who's ready for dinner?" "Oooh, oooh! I am, I am!" Lily exclaims while jumping up and down excitedly. Jack smiles at the happiness in his daughter's face, something that he rarely sees nowadays. "Then let's eat!" Felix says. Jack sets the box of food on the table and begins splitting the food between four people. After the quick dinner, everyone gets ready for bed in the dark cabin. Anna and Emily take the bed while Jack and Felix make some makeshift beds on the floor out of blankets and pillows. "How ya doing, Felix?" Jack asks quietly as they lay on the floor. "Fine, I guess. I...I just can't stop thinking about those people in the closet, you know? It got so bad that they just...gave up. There were no other options for them. Just suicide. What if it ever gets that bad for us?" "You can't think like that. Shit's bad now, yeah, but we deal with it and move on." Jack good-heartedly pats Felix's shoulder and continues, "Just get some sleep, okay? You'll feel better tomorrow." "Unnnghhhh....Bleurgggghh..." Jack sits up quickly, his back aching from sitting on the hard floor. Did he hear what he thinks he heard? He listens closely and hears it again: "Unngghhhh..." "Shit..." he mutters. He turns to a sleeping Felix and shakes him awake. "Felix, I think there are biters outside." ISSUE 3: Felix blinks away the sleep and says, "Are you serious? We JUST got here..." He flips the covers off of himself and grabs the baseball bat near his head. Jack walks the short distance to the bed and shakes awake Anna and Emily. "Guys, you need to get up. We have a problem." "What is it...?" Anna mutters. "I think there're biters outside the cabin," Jack says, and Anna's eyes widen. "What?!" she says. She frantically flips off her covers and turns to Emily. "Emily, sweetie, you have to get up." "What's the matter?" she asks sleepily as she gets out of bed. "Emily, honey," Jack starts, "there are biters outside. But it's going to be okay, alright?" Fear overcomes Emily, and she begins to tremble. "Are..are they g-going to get in?" Jack bends down to get on the girl's level and reassures her. "No, no. Me and Felix are going to take care of it. You stay here and be brave, okay?" Emily slowly nods her head even though tears are rapidly filling in her eyes. Jack gives her a quick kiss on the forehead and grabs his hatchet from the kitchen table. "Come on, Felix. Let's go see what we're dealing with. Jack walks to the front door and opens it slightly. He peeks outside, and his stomach drops. Tons of them. Tons of the undead roaming around the cabin. A biter with a sagging, rotting face is standing near the front door. He gets a glimpse of Jack opening the door and moans, "Unnnghhh..." The biter turns and slowly moves to the front door. The other biters around him follow his lead. Jack realizes the biter has seen him and quickly closes the front door. "Shit!" "What is it?" Felix asks. "There's a fucking ton of them out there! I think one saw me." At this, the undead begin banging on the flimsy door and walls of the cabin. "Oh nonono..." Felix groans. "They're gonna get in!" "Daddy, are they going to get in?!" Emily asks, terrified. "No! Nothing's getting in here!" "Then what do we do?" Anna asks shakily, her blonde hair covering her trembling face. "Don't panic! We'll just...we'll-" Jack begins. He slaps his forehead. 'Come on Jack. Think. What the fuck do you do?' he thinks to himself while his heart beats a million miles per hour in his chest. "Felix, remember my idea I told you awhile ago? If there was no other option?" "Y-you mean the one about the guts?" Felix asks. Sweat is glistening on his forehead, and his hands shake as he grips his baseball bat. "Yeah, we need to do it! Now!" "What? How?! There are no biters in here!" "We're gonna have to let one in!" "What?! Are you fucking crazy?" "What's going on?" Emily asks, hiding behind Anna's legs. "What plan are you talking about?" Anna asks over the banging of the biters. Jack frantically explains, "Me and Felix were talking, about two weeks ago I think. These things are attracted to our smell, so what if we cover ourselves with their blood and whatever-the-fuck else is inside them? Maybe they'll leave us alone." "You really think that's going to work?" Anna asks skeptically. "I don't know. But we have to do it right now! Anna, stuff as much of the food as you can in your pockets, and keep Emily away from the door!" Anna obeys, grabbing the food from the table and bringing Emily to the far corner of the cabin. "Felix," Jack begins, "as soon as the first biter is in, close the door! I don't want them all flooding in here." Felix hurries toward the door, feeling sick to his stomach. Jack grabs the doorknob with his left hand and firmly grips the hatchet in his right. Anna closes her eyes and covers Emily's ears, all the while holding the girl tightly. "It's going to be okay, Em," Anna. whispers in her ear. Jack swings open the door, and a biter stumbles inside, falling flat on its face. Felix slams shuts the door; it closes on the biter's hand with a sickening sound. Emily whimpers from the corner. "Shh, Shh," Anna comforts her. Jack holds the hatchet above his head and swings it down on the biter's brain with as much strength as he can muster. The hatchet collides with the biter and makes a disgusting sound as brains fly everywhere. Blood and brain matter splatter all over Jack's face and shirt. "Oh, God. They're still trying to get in!" Felix exclaims, breathing heavily with his back against the door. Jack raises his hatchet again, and this time attacks the biter's midsection; more blood splatters all over his body. Jack continues slicing the biter's torso until he sees its rotting insides. He grabs a handful of guts and rubs it all over the front of his shirt and tries to keep himself from gagging. "Felix, I need you to rub some of it on my back." Felix bends over the biter and picks up a lump of its insides. He thoroughly rubs it on Jack's back. "More," Jack orders. "More?!" Felix asks. "We don't want to take any chances." Felix rubs another handful over Jack, and Jack does the same to Felix. Felix can't help it anymore; he vomits all over the floor. "Anna, Emily, come here!" Jack says. Anna grabs Emily's arm and guides her over to the corpse. Anna holds her breath as Felix grabs more from inside of the biter and rubs tons of it over her clothes. "I'm sorry, baby," he says to Anna. Jack grabs Emily's shoulder and gently brings her closer. "This isn't gonna take long, sweetie. Just hold your breath, and it'll be over quick." Jack's heart breaks at the girl's tear stained face. After covering Emily with guts, he decides, "Everyone, get against the wall and don't make a sound. They're going to come in, but try to act like one of them so they don't know you're human. When we get out of this cabin, head to the truck. Can you do that, Emily?" Emily nods her head in response, and she, Anna, and Felix head to farthest wall from the door. 'Please, God, let this work...' Jack thinks. He opens the front door slightly and hurries away. He watches as the biters begin piling in. A dozen biters enter the cabin but, to Jack's delight, they pay no attention to the four of them. Jack nods his head toward the door, signaling they should head to the car. The four walk slowly out the front door and imitate the biters: heads low, backs hunched, slow movements. As Jack keeps an eye on Emily, a biter walks over to his side and sniffs his neck. "Unnnghhh...?" 'Oh shitshitshitshit, it's not working,' Jack thinks. Just as Jack is thinking 'This is it' the biter finishes his 'investigation' and walks away. Jack lets out a relieving sigh. After what seemed like an eternity, the four make it to the truck. Category:Blog posts